Kickin it in Paris
by Leolivea
Summary: Kim hasn't seen jack in over three years,but when the gang go to Paris for kims compitition, will the love of her lif rise from his absents. Will kim succeed in the championships. But most important. will this reunite the lovly couple themself.find out when reading Kickin it in Paris
1. Hes Back

Kim P.O.V

I haven't seen jack in over 3 years. When he left for the Oti Academy, we became lost to just the dojo. But not everyone stayed, Eddie left he said this was really just a way to get girls but it didn't work out. Jerry said the same but he stayed for my sake and guess what? He's a 2 degree black belt. Million stayed for my sake to. You probably already no why I keep sayin

" For my sake" succeed

Yeah I really liked jack, he was just there for me… ya no

But the dojo is still doin peachy

We got our fair share of trophies. And now were headed to a place they call the city of lights, the city of love …Paris.

So now here we are, on the plane, me, my best friend Beck, the guys Jerry Milton and josh.

Guess you can say I lied that no one could replace Jackie boy. Cause josh is just like jack just blond and maybe a little taller.

Off the Plane

"Guys, could you help me find my bags over here"

"We can't find our bags so no princessa we can't" exclaimed jerry

"Is this yours" said a voice on my left, that sounded somewhat familiar

I turn to face my oh so bright retriever and retreat but when I see the face of the retriever I cant retreat, I can't even move …..

"Jack?"

"Kim?"

"Um….. thanks?..and..um…good buy now"

"Wait were you going"

I turn to face the jack butt that stands…..for now!

"To my group, why" I say with the slightest bit of hatred

If I'm not mistaken, I swear I saw him look a little bit hurt .Well He Should Be. He broke the wasabi code, he broke his promises, so he broke my heart.

Let's Review. Shall We.

…..flash back….

"Don't cry kimmy, I'll be back, I'm coming back. I signed a 2 year contract not the 4."

"Jack I haven't even started crying yet"

"but your teary eyed, so that's pretty close"

"Jack, can you promise me something"

"Anything name it"

"Don't forget about us promise me that when you get back you will still be that same skater boy, karate extraordinar when you get back promise me that"  
"I promise"

" M'kay you can get on your plane now miss you dearly"

" Bye kimmy"

…..End of Flash back…..

"Not really the reaction I was lookin for but ya no"

"Bye jack, miss you dearly" sarcasem clear in my voice

And with that I turned my back on the now GORGEOUS, boy I'll ever see

"Yo kim who was that" asked jerry

Walking passed him, the guys and Beck I said.

"jack"


	2. You Have got to Be Kidding Me

Kims P.O.V

I'm all set up in my hotel room with beck. We get to be roomies for the next two weeks.

YAY US!

"Alright Kim spill. You have been on mute since we got back from the airport, what happened with you and jack."

"Nothing" I said trying to sound casual

"Nothing means something"

I stayed silent. Becka new how much I liked jack and how bad it hurt that he didn't come back. She was there threw the tears and she was the one who burned all the damaged dummies( my aftermath ) from Rudy.

"That bad huh, you wanna go get some popcorn and watch stupid movies till your satisfied the shop."

"You read my mind" I said

"So what should the first one be 'The Vow' or 'Notebook'"

"Ether one I just want to get this part out of the way." I said as we walked out the room.

Half way to the elevator I can see the red and black jackets.

The Red Vipers.

"Look who it is Kimberly and the care taker" said Carson

"why don't you just dance your jelly rolls of a cliff sunshine cause, we, got to go"

"Ill let you go your gonna need all the help you can get kimmers"

"whats that supost to mean ,the

last time I checked I was the one kicking your but of the empire state building not the other way around"

"I haven't even been to new York yet."

"yeah your real smart"

"The point is we have a secret weapon"

"Oh really and who is that"

"I think you know him, name starts with j ends with k"

I froze. No they can't be talking about jack. Or maybe they could, he was at the airport, but I don't know.

"Hey kimmy"


	3. Son Of a Gorgeous Guy

_Kim P.O.V_

NO NO NO this can't be happing!

Why is this happening to me!

Jackson Richard Brewer is standing in front of me with that stupid smirk on his face.

"You have got to be kidding me" beck said

"Jack, is this some type of sick joke, tell me you're not really with them?"

"But if I told you that, I'd be lying Kim, and thaw shall not lie." His smirk not leaving his face

"Well, you had no problem with that a few years ago now did thaw … I mean, you." His smirk has been removed

That shut him up.

"Well that shut you up".

I cannot believe him right now

Why is he with them, whyyyyyy.

"Kim you don't need this right now this is the complete opposite of what we were trying to do" Becka said trying to dragg me away, but im not leavin my stance.

"No I want to hear this I might not get the chance again" I told her

"What do you want to no I'll take 3 questions."

Right now, this whole thing is between me and Jack butt.

" Why didn't you stay in touch?"

"There was no internet, so I couldn't even call my mom"

"What about letters, I'm sure they had some freakin paper and a pencil?"

This put a serious look on the pretty boys face.

"I never had time, they had some strict rules Kim, I had to learn a language and everything"

"Did you try, at all" My voice sounds broken

I could feel the tears start to roll.

"No."

And that was just it. He didn't seem to even care that he's doing this to me…and it hurts my hart… because I still love jack.

"Why didn't you come back and why are you with them."

After those words were spoken jerky jack was back.

"Times up butter cup, we have places to go." And geuss what ….The Stupid Smirk Is Back…..

With that comment him and the Read Vipers bumped past us and by that time, water falls were rush down my face. Warm. Yet depressing

"Something's up and were getting to the bottom of this ...Now" Becka exclaimed

"We can't remember we have to practice, skip the movie."

"Kim you're not going to be able to focus unless you try to figure out this junkie junk"

"Ok but I'm pretty sure I'm not going to be all bananas and cream when we get our answer" depression clear in my voice

"How about cookies in cream?"

"I'm not kidding B, I really confused up about this"

"We can do this"

And for some reason, I knew we could, if only I knew how.

I still love jack and I think I always will. So I know that whatever just happened back there was some serious role-play. Jack couldn't be a jerk if he wanted to. Which means Jackie boy here is playin a part.

**did you like?**

**If so Review**

**do you want another story?**

**If so Review **

**If you think my writing is good **

** REVIEW**

**I hope you liked this chapter. i'm really getting some were.**

** If you can get what im trying to do you get a shout out my good friend. **

**And tell me readers of the internet, what do you think should happen with Kick in this story. **

**Taylorsez: Bye **


	4. Rude Awakenings

_Kim's P.O.V_

"Kim get up….Get Up….Kimberly Ann Crawford Get Your Butt Out Of This Bed."

"My butt likes the mattress, let them play."

"I have a plan to get back at jerk face."

"Well start talkin"

"You have to get out of bed first"

So I sit up wright to see jerk face on the end of my hotel bed.

"GET OUT"

"Kim I just want to talk. " jerk face claims

"Why, you didn't want to talk two years ago." I argue

"Well you aren't leaving this room until he says what he has to, and you might want to make it quick cause they clean up breakfast in like 10 minutes" Becka said before walking out the room.

"What the flap jacks do you want jack." I argued

"Kim I want to talk" he almost sounds as if he wants to cry

His voice is broken, compared to my horse one from just wakening up.

"Talk, you want to talk, he wants to talk , ladies and gentlemen Jackson Brewer wants to talk-"

"KIM"

"Talk"

"I'm sorry"

….

That's it …He's sorry.

"What about, because the last time I checked you had a very full plate of apologies to pass around so where do you want to start … you being a complete jerk, you lying, you-"

"I want to start with you"

Me why me

"Why me, what did you do to me"

Great now my voice sounds broken and I bet I have Godzilla breath. So I get up and walk to the bathroom. I can hear his footsteps come in from behind me as I pick up my tooth brush.

"Kim I know I broke a few promises a few years ago"

"A few, more like a few hundred" I mutter

"A few to many"

"Jack I don't care that you changed, I mean I do but that's not the point, you didn't just hurt me, ok you hurt all of us, Eddie left when you didn't come back, Milton stopped trying and as soon as jerry was starting to give up we found some good people. Josh helped jerry on his feet now he's a black belt.

My friend Rebecca the girl that just walked out helped me, and where did you come in…..Tow Years Later"

"I know I broke my promises"

"It's not just about your promises; Jack, you also broke the wasabi code. If you even know what that is any more, or what you're supposed to say"

"I swear by the light of the dragon's eye to be loyal and honest and never say die-"

"Don't even finish that sentence because you didn't stay loyal you were NOT honest and I'm pretty sure you said die"

"Kim ugh ... I can't tell you why any of this is happening right now I just wanted to see you"

"Well jack that makes one of us because-"

That was all I could say before he pulled me to him and kissed me with enough passion that when he pulled away I couldn't move from my spot….he just kissed me!….and it was soft…I'm supposed to be mad at him, how can you be mad at someone you want to kiss.

"We need to talk but first you need to eat some breakfast before they clear up down stairs"

All I could do was mange a nod

And with that he walked out the bathroom but I followed, to see him walk out the door of my room, leaving me alone and confused.

But for some reason I ended up smiling and putting my finger to my lips. I could still feel the kiss that ended a few seconds ago I could still picture us in that bathroom.

This should be interesting.

* * *

**OK...SO,**

**did you like?**

**If so Review**

**do you want another story?**

**If so Review **

**If you think my writing is good **

** REVIEW**

**I hope you liked this chapter. i'm really getting some were.**

**And tell me readers of the internet, what do you think should happen with Kick in this story. **

**Taylorsez: Bye **


End file.
